Adventures at GOA
by K-chan9
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! A new soda machine arrives in the GOA cafeteria! Students rejoice! However, something strange is going on.
1. Time Flies

Hello all! This is my first fic on FF.net so bear with me! I hope you enjoy. And none of these characters belong to me except Kasumi and Rucy. But I wish they did!!!!  
  
A 15 year old girl lay limp in her bed. She was much to exhausted to move. Heck, you'd probably be tired to if Kizna talked you to death! She heard the other girls in her room moving about to get dressed and such. Glancing over at Kizna's alarm clock, she noticed it was only 8:47. "Why the heck are ya'll up so early!" she growled.  
  
Kizna glanced back at her friend as she headed toward the door. "It's not early Kasumi! Besides most of us want good seats for breakfast!" Kizna replied as she left Kasumi in the room alone. Complaining to herself, Kasumi rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! She was awakened again by the door being rammed on.  
  
"What is IT with these PEOPLE you can't even get decent rest around here!" Kasumi moaned as she shoved her head under a pillow. BANG BANG BANG! The banging stopped after the second set. Kasumi sighed and pulled the covers over her head. CRASH! What the hell? Peaking over the edge of her bed, she saw that the door to their room had been forced open. Her partner Rucy was glaring down at her with a clock in his hand.  
  
"Do you have any IDEA what time it is?" he growled. Kasumi shrugged and looked over at Kizna's clock. It read 8:57. Kasumi nodded. Rucy rolled his eyes. "Apparently, you don't! It's 9:57! That clocks an hour slow. AND I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY TRAINING!!!!" Rucy growled as he kicked Kasumi out of bed. Slightly stunned, Kasumi glanced at Rucy's clock which had the correct time.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Rucy!!! And I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Kasumi apologized as she raced around the room frantically looking for a change of clothes. Rucy sighed. "I'll be outside," he said flatly. Kasumi nodded as she tripped over Saki's shoe trying to get a sock on.  
  
"This is NOT a good day!"  
  
__________________________(Rucy'sPOV)___________________________________  
  
As I stood outside Kasumi's room I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. We were going to be late for the second time this week and all she could think about was food. I blew my brown bangs up from my face. "Kasumi hurry up!" I growled. There were several more crashes around the room. What was she doing in there, setting off explosives? I sighed and tapped my foot. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was now 10:01. My god, how long does it take for a person to get dressed. How the heck did I get stuck with the repairer that slept in? I rolled my eyes remembering. Because no one wanted to be paired with the telepathic girl that's why.  
  
The door to the room slid open and a perky Kasumi hopped out. "I'm ready!" she chirped. I looked over to her. Her hair was a mess. "Your hair's it's really messed up," I said stating the obvious. She nodded and pulled a comb out her pocket fixing her hair as we walked. "Um, Rucy. Cafeteria's that way," Kasumi said pointing in the other direction. I glared at her. She was still missing my point completely.  
  
"I'm going to train. You can go eat!" I said shooing her. And with that she ran off screaming, "FOOD!" all the way to the cafeteria.  
  
______________________(Kasumi'sPOV)________________________________  
  
Kasumi entered the cafeteria with her breakfast tray in hand. It was a little late to be eating but she'd manage. She sat down next to her best friend Kizna. Kizna was the only person Kasumi was really good friends with, besides Rucy. They'd both grown up on the same colony. Next door neighbors in fact.  
  
"Bout time you got her. Saki and the others already left. Kasuumi. Hello. Are you even listening to me?" Kizna growled as she waved her hand in front of her face. Kasumi looked very dazed. And all she could manage to say was "Garaes" as she waved goofily across the cafeteria at none other than Garaes himself who waved back. Kizna saw what was going on. "Oh this is ridiculous! C'mon Kasumi! Let's go find Saki and the others!" Kizna proclaimed as she literally dragged Kasumi out the cafeteria away from Garaes and her half eaten breakfast.  
  
After Kizna had managed to get Kasumi out of the cafeteria, Kasumi thought it be best to get to class. Kizna glanced at her watch. "Why should we get to class? We've got an hour," Kizna stated. Kasumi's eyes lit up. "Really then I can finish eating!" she cheered as she headed back inside but Kizna pulled her back. "As long as you promise to listen to me and stop staring at Garu," Kizna said. Kasumi nodded.  
  
"Scout's honor," Kasumi promised as she saluted Kizna. Kizna rolled her eyes they reentered the cafeteria. "You were never a scout," Kizna mumbled.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Zero patted me on the back.  
  
"Calm down Rucy. She's coming. I'm sure Kizna's with her," Zero said grinning. I glared at him. How the heck could he be so calm. Zero's friend Clay came over.  
  
"We shouldn't be yelling among friends," he said pushing his glasses up with his middle finger I noticed. I was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"What are you flicking me of for? And I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!!! I'm missing valuable training time cause she's late!!!" I fumed. Clay glanced at his middle finger with curiosity. "Very interesting. All this time and I never noticed I was doing something so obscene," Clay mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Why did I have such weird friends. Good friends. But very, very strange.  
  
Kizna and Kasumi exited the cafeteria, well Kasumi was being dragged out once again. Not because of Garaes this time but because she wanted more food. Kizana glanced at her watch. "Cmon we've only got five minutes to get up there!" she yelled. Kasumi nodded as she ate her last to French fries and took a sip of her soda. Kizna glanced at her drink in disgust.  
  
"You brought that out with you? Man you're a pig!" Kizna exclaimed as the walked down the hall. They both strolled past several classrooms, waving to familiar faces as they passed. They eventually reached their destination. However they didn't even have to go inside the room because Rucy, Zero and Clay were waiting for them. Rucy ran up to Kasumi filled with rage. "YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE! Do you have any idea how bad I LOST today?" Rucy growled. Kasumi winced. She had sworn she was on time she'd checked up with Kizna every few minutes on their time. Clay sighed. "You didn't lose as bad as me," he stated. Rucy glared at him as he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger he noticed. Guess some habits are hard to break. "No one can lose like you do Clay," Zero mumbled. Kizna was busily looking at her watch and comparing the time on hers to the time on Zero's.  
  
"Opps! The problem is that I forgot to set my watch. The time change you know! So we are an hour late! Sorry!" Kizna exclaimed stating the truth way to late to fix anything. Kasumi moaned.  
  
"Oh this has been a really REALLY bad day!!!!"  
  
  
  
And none of Kizna's watches and alarm clock were NEVER used to tell time again.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 1! Should I write more? Was it horrible? Was it way to Mary Sue? Tell me! Constructive criticism is always helpful!! 


	2. Keeping a Journal

Hello again everyone! I sure hope you liked the first chapter. I kind of put it up in so I couldn't quite get my original characters introduced properly. And I neglected to explain a few things! And *sniffle* THERE WAS NO HIEAD! Or Yamagi or Roose! But all that's about to change. I have a chance to redeem myself! MWHAHAHAHA Chapter 2 shall now begin!!!!  
  
__________________________(Kasumi's POV)_____________________________  
  
As if yesterday's problems with all of Kizna's clocks being off by one hour hadn't been drama for my lovely little teenage life, Rucy fell and broke his nose this morning. He tripped over Yamagi's empty potato chip bag. And I thought I was the clumsy one. Anyway I complained to Kizna about how I wanted No More Drama in my life (pun on the song) and she just told me to write it all in a diary so I guess I am. Well I already did but anyway you get the picture. So now I'm sitting in this stupid room alone trying to figure out what the heck write about. Oh I know. I'll write about my first day here. Boy that was chaotic. Okay here goes!  
  
My First Day At GOA  
  
Well I guess I can sum up my first day here in one word. Well two words. It was "very interesting" as Clay would say. My plane with the other two repairer's #91 and 93 arrived late. We were the only ones who arrived late. Go figure. Anyways the first thing I did was go get some food even though our instructor Azuma told me not to. I couldn't help myself I WAS STARVING! But back to the subject I made my way to the cafeteria because a guy named Roose showed me the way. He was really nice helping me like that. So I got in line to get my food and I spotted my childhood friend Kizna sitting at a table with some other girls. Naturally, I figured I should go and grace their table with my presence so I turned to head over there. But sadly, I had one of my famous clumsy spells and ended up tripping over a floor tile and ramming into somebody. Ah. Yes I remember this moment, this minute, this second, so clearly that I shall tell it in third person.  
  
As Kasumi looked up from her fall the first thing she noticed was that she'd spilled her precious lunch all over the floor, the second thing she noticed was some sort kid (later revealed as Yamagi) was laughing at her. "Shut up midget!" she growled. That quieted him down as he walked off muttering something about it's a good thing to be short. Anyway the third thing Kasumi noticed was the person she'd crashed into. He was a few years older than me but as he regained his senses and we made eye contact I realized he was the cutest guy she'd ever seen. The green hair, the beautiful eyes, the dashing smile. Well even though Kasumi hadn't quite seen him smile yet, she figured it be dashing. "Um I'm so sorry! It was an accident I swear! Please forgive me! I'm new here and I'm so SORRY!" she apologized. The beautiful creature simply nodded.  
  
"It's alright, I guess. Since you're new and all the name's Garaes what's yours?" he ask as he dusted himself off. Kasumi stared up at him.  
  
"M- my name is Kasumi," she said. Garaes nodded. A boy called over to him and he turned to leave. "Well Kasumi! See you around!"  
  
And that was the end of my first encounter with Garaes Ellid. Afterwards I slowly made my way over to Kizna's table. She was extremely happy to see me and introduced me to all her friends who are now my roommates (yippee) Saki, Ikhny, Wrecka and Tsukasa. Since I was a friend of Kizna's they welcomed me with open arms. I would've stayed to chat with them longer but I needed a lunch since my first one was spilled on the floor. I got up to leave to get a new set of food when this incredible rude, stupid, kid bumped into me. Of course I told the guy to watch where he was going. Well actually I said, "Watch where you're going ya jerk!" So I might've come off a little harsh. But anyway he turned around and glared at me with these amazingly red eyes. My first thought was, "Whoa cool conact lenses!" My second thought was, "Hey he must be albino!" My third thought was, " Wait! He doesn't look took friendly!" Which probably should've been my first observation because I was staring into the face of Hied Gner. After he was done glaring me down with those scarlet eyes of his he circled me and left. The circling part was weird so I decided to joke around with him. You know try and be friendly. But of course I didn't know Hiead very well at the time. The dude was certainly not friendly. Anyway I said, "Kid what's with the circling. What, were you a vulture in another life?" His shoulders tensed and he glared at me again. "Stay out of my way." He growled. And that was the end of my so called humble conversation with Hiead Gner. By this time I noticed that the two girls I traveled with on my plan #91 and 93 whose names where Cloud and Zaporia were nowhere to be found. The intercom kept calling for Repairer #90 to come to Room #506 and after about the tenth time they said that it clicked that #90 was ME!!! I hightailed it up to the room in record time and I found Azuma and one other boy waiting there. The boy had brown hair, black eyes and an annoyed expression on his face. Azuma glared at me when I entered. He told me how late I was and I simply used the lame excuse that I got completely lost. He introduced me to Rucy and we hit it off pretty well. I mean its me and Rucy what can I say. He's the practical one and I'm the slightly deranged one who thinks outside of the box. Now I was going to split to find my friends from my plane ride to GOA Cloud and Zaporia. I figured I'd be rooming with them but I was mistaken. It was then that Azuma told me that Rucy and I were told that we'd be training with the 80's candidates instead of the 90's because Rucy had already been through some training on his colony. Now I pretty surprised. Rucy seemed like a regular guy to me not somebody who'd received some "special training." Azuma then left me and Rucy alone and then I told him that I was slightly telepathic. He told me he already knew and the reason he'd been paired up with me is because none of the other candidate's wanted a psychic repairer. I guess it made sense. Most people don't like me seeing what their thinking. That basically ended my first day except for the shock I got when I found out I was rooming with Kizna and the gang. Man I was one happy camper. And guess what this whole little writing thing I've been doing made me completely forget that I promised to fence with Rucy today! I am never writing in this stupid thing again!!!!  
  
And Kasumi's diary was NEVER written in again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what you think of it. Horrible? Stupid? Mary sue? Worse than the first chapter? Or was it *gasp* actually good? No flames please! :-D 


	3. Musicals Musicals Musicals!!!!!

Hi everyone! I read my reviews I so glad you like the fic! Now in this chapter I'll take the focus of Kasumi and Rucy and back to one of the original characters. This chapter is probably the most insane one yet! :-D Yipee! They like me they really like me! - - Okays onwards! Oh and my friend the author zero, makes a guest appearance as Cloud in this chapter!  
  
Kasumi ached all over from her fencing match with Rucy. He'd showed her no mercy whatsoever since she'd arrived thirty minutes late. All she wanted was a good night's sleep. And she got a great rest until two o clock in the morning when someone in their room screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!" All the lights in the room clicked on much to Kasumi's dismay. So much for a good sleep.  
  
Ikhny grabbed her glasses and put them on a looked over to the source of the scream. "Saki , what's wrong?" Ikhny questioned. The red head hopped down from her top bunk and landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
"It's this school. It has NO cultural arts department! The arts are my life! Geez we haven't even done a decent play around here!" Saki complained. She did have a very good point. GOA had no music program that they were aware of and none of them had ever heard of any play or musical that had been performed.  
  
"So? What are we going to do about it?" Wrecka asked from her top bunk. The room was silent for a moment as everyone thought of ideas. Kasumi was about to doze off again when Saki screamed, "I GOT IT! We'll do a musical!" The idea seemed sane but there was just one problem. Where the heck was a stage and they also needed a cast.  
  
"Does this school even have a stage?" Tsukasa asked. Saki thought a bit and shrugged she'd never seen a stage on GOA but there HAD to be one somewhere.  
  
"I'll ask Azuma he'd know where one is," she stated. Everyone agreed. They began sorting out other problems like lights, sound, stage props and what musical to do.  
  
"We'll decide on the musical when we see what kind of singing voices everyone has!" Saki exclaimed. A loud snore came from Kasumi's bunk. The poor girl had fallen to sleep once again. Kizna threw a pillow at her head. "Wake up you lazy girl!" she yelled. Kasumi was very annoyed from being rudely awakened again. Saki glared at Kasumi. "This is IMPORTANT Kasumi you've got to stay awake! Anyway we'll post up posters for the audition as soon as I find the stage," Saki announced proudly. Everyone agreed it was now time to assign jobs. Wrecka was in charge of the sound board, Tsukasa was in charge of lights, Ikhny would be the stage manager, Saki would be the director and Kizna and Kasumi would be assistants to the director. But there was one questioned that remained unanswered.  
  
"Um, Saki. Excuse me but how will we decide who makes the cast and who doesn't?" Ikhny asked. Saki thought for a moment.  
  
"A panel of judges that's how! Who wants to be on the panel?" Saki asked. Everyone except Ikhny raised there hands, she already said she wanted to be backstage to help people get to where they needed to be.  
  
"That makes four judges! This is going to be great!" Saki cheered.  
  
The Next Afternoon…..  
  
Saki came into the dorm room cheering loudly waving several papers in her hand. "Ladies, we've got ourselves a stage, light and sound equipment, props and costumes! This is too perfect!" Saki exclaimed. The room erupted and cheers and high fives. Paper was thrown everywhere and anybody walking by would've thought someone had just won the lottery.  
  
"Now to put up the audition posters!" Tsukasa announced. Saki passed out a stack of flyers to each girl.  
  
"Put these up around GOA. Spread out guys!" Saki commanded. "Yes Ma'am!" the girls chorused as they ran off in different direction. Ikhny, Wrecka, and Tsukasa went left and Kasumi, Kizna, and Saki went right. They covered all the floors of GOA leaving posters on everything walls, ceilings, even trashcans. An audition poster was becoming impossible to avoid. As they headed into the cafeteria Saki ran off to give some flyers to specific people. Kasumi and Kizna waited patiently by the trays for Saki to come back. Kasumi absent mindedly tossed up a flyer trying to get rid of her stack quicker. She most certainly didn't expect for it to land on somebody's face.  
  
"I'm not a wall you know," a male voice snapped. Kasumi whirled around to see that her flyer had landed on none other than Gareas Elidd. Oh, this was a lucky day!  
  
"S-s-sorry Gareas!" Kasumi squeaked. She could feel her face going scarlet. Gareas glanced down at the paper.  
  
"Auditions huh? I may just try out. I'm glad I ran into you," he said grinning. Kasumi nodded dazed. Kizna rolled her eyes and dragged Kasumi towards the door.  
  
"C'mon Kasumi! We wouldn't want to waste anymore of Gareas's time now would we?" Kizna snapped as she pulled Kasumi out of the room and away from Garaes.  
  
At the Auditions…  
  
Saki looked over the names of all the hopeful cast members. "We have a pretty nice turnout," she stated. Kasumi was extremely hyper and she kept looking over Saki's shoulder. "Is Garaes auditioning? Is he? Tell me! PLEASE!!!!!!" Kasumi squealed. Saki pointed to his name on the list. "Yes he's auditioning with Yu and Rio," Saki stated. Kasumi cheered, did a cartwheel and went back to her seat on the judge's panel.  
  
Tsukasa looked down on her list. "First up Cloud Krishian!!" Tsukasa announced. A girl with a blond braid skipped in a very hyper manner to the mike. Kasumi waved to her and she waved back. Cloud struggled with the mike and she eventually got it out to announce she'd be singing "A Whole New World" from Aladin. Ikhny started the music and Cloud began to sing well scream into the mike.  
  
"This is for you Rio! A Whole new Worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrld. A dazzling place I neeeeeeeeeever kneeeeew! None to tell us NOOOOOOOOOO or where to GOOOOOOOOO or say we're only dreaming!!!!!!!!!" Cloud screamed into the mike.  
  
Saki covered her ears and screamed, "NEXT!!"  
  
"But I'm not finished!"  
  
"NEXT!!!!!"  
  
After Cloud was forced off the stage Zero took her place. Kasumi giggled and whispered to Kizna, "Now this should be interesting!" Zero grinned at the judge's table and his music had a disturbing start.  
  
"Are you ready Kids! Aye aye Captain! I can't here you! Aye aye Captain!"  
  
Kasumi, already disturbed by Zero's introduction covered her ears. Zero began singing loudly and bouncing around the stage. "OOOOOH! Who lives in Goa and is as cool as can be! ZERO ENNA! He hair is brown and blue eyes has he! ZERO ENNA! He is gonna be the best Ingrid piolit oh yes he is! You ready? ZERO ENNA ZERO ENNA ZERO ENNA ZEEEEEEEROOOOOOO ENNNNNNAAA!" If the judge panel weren't so disturbed they would have kicked Zero off in the middle of his act. The gave him unreasonably low marks and he left the stage moping. "NEXT!!!!" Saki called. The next act came onto stage. It was Yamagi. He had severe problems with the mike because it was to tall for him to reach so Tsukasa had to go up on stage and hand it to him. She returned to her seat and mumbled, "This should be interesting." Yamagi turned on the mike and it made that weird squeaking noise. After he fixed that problem Ikhny cued up his music. The tune was very slow and no one in the judge's panel recognized the tune yet.  
  
Yamagi began to sing in a singing voice that was, well let's just say it wasn't a pleasant sound to hear. "Feelings. Don't you know I've got feelings. Trying to forget about feeling so SHORT! Waaah! I can't go on," Yamagi said a bit overdramatically. "NEXT!!!!!!!!!" Saki yelled she was beginning to get impatient with these untalented people. Garaes, Rio and Yu walked out on stage. They didn't take any mikes. They just told Ikhny to start the music. When it began, the panel immediately recognized the tune. Garaes began yelling, "Young men there's no need to feel down! Young men there's no need to frown. Because there's this cool academy. You can learn to piolit really cool robots. And you get to blow things up. It's fun to stay at the G-O-A it doesn't have enough letters but hey! G-O-A! "  
  
Saki was fed up with Garaes yelling and fed up with his horrible excuses for backup dancers Rio and Yu. "ENOUGH! OFF MY STAGE! OFF! NEXT!" Kasumi whimpered.  
  
"But he was doing so well Saki. It was a nice play on Y-M-C-A," she whined. Saki glared at her. "NO IT WASN"T! I SAID NEXT!" Clay wandered onto the stage but there was something different about Clay. He *gasp* he wasn't wearing his glasses. Anyway there was no time to discuss Clay's music had started. He sang, yes he actually sang into the mike, "First I was afraid. I was terrified. I can't see without my glasses but I will survive cause I've got contact lenses now you can see them in my eyes I won't give up I will never die oh no not I. I will survive with glasses or without its still interesting cause I've got my whole life to live yeaaaaaaaaaaah!" Clay then proceeded to do a "very interesting" dance sequence. The whole thing would've been fine if he hadn't tripped over the mike chord in the middle of it and nearly killed himself. "NEXT! And Clay, stick with the glasses," Saki said.  
  
35 Hopeless Acts Later  
  
"This is HORRIBLE! I've never seen so many untalented people in my entire life!" Saki yelled as she slammed her fist on the table. Wrecka patted Saki on the back.  
  
"Not all of them were bad. Roose did pretty good," Wrecka pointed out. Saki glared at her. "Roose. Fell into my brand NEW lighting equipment," Saki screamed. Kasumi sighed as she picked up several papers off the ground.  
  
"Maybe this was a bad idea," she said. Saki agreed with her.  
  
"I WILL NEVER hold audition for a musical ever again!" Saki declared.  
  
And a musical was NEVER attempted at GOA again. 


	4. Super Fizz 3000

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! I'm glad ya'll like the fic so far! :-D Chapter 3 was very insane wasn't it? I had fun writing it. Anyways, onward to Chapter 4. My friend the author zero, is in the fic again as Cloud. If you'd like me to write you in post a review with your name. I'll only take the first few people! Okays! Here goes!

The next few days after the musical auditions weren't nearly as exiting. In fact, one might even consider calling them very dull and boring. So boring that the days shall not even be mentioned. Let's fast forward about a week to a very special day. A day that shall remain famous in all of GOA history. The day a new vending machine arrived in the cafeteria. Several of our friendly candidates were crowded in front of it. They were all gazing in complete awe at it's sleek and shiny surface.

"It's so beautiful," Zero muttered in awe as he reached forward to touch it. His hand was slapped away before his hand could even reach the cool plastic.

"Don't touch. You'll get finger prints on it!" Rucy snapped. Now why wasn't this wonderful new machine being used some people may wonder. Well it was because some person had tackily taped a sign to the soda machine that simply said, "DO NOT USE! THIS MACHINE WILL NOT BE FULLY OPERATIONAL UNTIL TOMMROW!" No one wanted to break the rules because then they all might be banned from their precious machine. Yamagi glared up at the sign. "This stinks! I'm thirsty now!" Yamagi complained as he kicked the machine violently. Gasps came from the crowd. Clay and Roose restrained Yamagi from doing any further harm to their precious contraption.

"Yamagi, that was highly illogical. You'll put a dent in it. Then it won't work tomorrow," Clay explained. Yamagi squirmed under their grip. "I don't care!" he snapped. The crowd gasped at Yamagi's unthinkable comment. Suddenly the group began shouting insults at poor the poor, short, little boy. They called him a "traitor" and "a menace to soda lovers everywhere." The group which was slowly turning into a mob couldn't help but be overheard by Kizna and Kasumi who were sitting at a lunch table not to far from the commotion.

Kizna overlooked the scene in disgust. "Look at them all. They're going to start a riot over a stupid machine! It's just ridiculous isn't it Kasumi?" Kizna complained. Kasumi simply sighed and replied, "Mhmm simply ridiculous." Kizna grinned, happy that at least one person agreed with her. She turned to Kasumi to continue to discuss the absurdness of soda when she realized Kasumi wasn't listening at all. She was staring off at a green haired boy we all know and love. Kizna glared at her. "Kasumi this Garaes obsession of yours is absolutely sickening! KASUMI ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Kizna growled. Kasumi snapped at of her trance. "Huh, Kizna did you say something?" she asked, clueless as to what was going on. Kizna moaned.

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you? Let me clear a few things up for you," Kizna said flatly. Kasumi sighed and reluctantly stopped staring at Garaes and started listening to her friend's advice.

Kizna grabbed a chip out of her bag and placed it in her hand. "This is your brain," she said. Kasumi pouted. "But Kizna I think my brain is bigger than that!" Kasumi whined. Kizna glared at her and replaced the potato chip with a bigger one. "Much more realistic!" Kasumi chirped. Kizna sighed. "Well Kasumi. This is your brain on Garu!" Kizna snapped as she slammed her fist on the chip making it crumble into lots of tiny pieces. Kasumi winced. "B-b-b but!" Kasumi protested. Kizna sighed. "It's true Kasumi. Come on I can't take the noise in here anymore."

The Next Day

Minutes seemed like hours to the soda fans who couldn't wait to bust open the soda machine and grab as many drinks as they possibly could. But the hype wasn't just over the new machine, it was also over a brand new soda called "Super Fizz 3000." Something about the name just made everyone go absolutely nuts. So when lunch time came around the line to get soda was unreal. It wrapped around the cafeteria twice. Everyone in GOA wanted a taste of some "Super Fizz 3000." Kasumi and Kizna were waiting towards the middle of the line. "This is so stupid! Why are we standing here! I don't even like soda that much!" Kizna complained. Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Because you know who is standing right in front of us!" Kasumi snapped. I'm sure you've all guessed who you-know-who is. It was Garaes of course. After 30 minutes went by and they weren't anywhere near the machine Kizna and Kasumi decided to drop out of the line. Garaes glanced over at them. "You leaving?" he asked. Kasumi was starting to have second thoughts about giving up their spot but Kizna had already said yes they were going far, far away from here. Garaes shrugged. "Alright bye then," he said flatly. Kizna then dragged Kasumi off.

Meanwhile, at the front of the line Wrecka and Roose were deciding which soda to buy. Of course there wasn't much to think about. They both wanted "Super Fizz 3000" and they both wanted it now. "ME FIRST!" Wrecka declared as she shoved Roose out the way and inserted her change. A can with yellow and purple writing fell and Wrecka grabbed it before Roose could get his grubby little hands on it. She quickly took a sip.

"This is really good!" she exclaimed. By this time Roose had gotten his soda. He took a big gulp. "Hey your right! It IS good," Roose said as he took another gulp. The line hearing the stunning confessions from Wrecka and Roose began getting even more restless to get a soda. Next in line was repairer #91, Cloud Krishna, who'd let Rio cut about 20 spaces in line so she could stand next to him. Sadly, she betrayed her lovely Rio because she HAD to get some of the soda. Inserting all her spare change in her pockets, she was able to buy one "Super Fizz 3000." After drinking the whole can in about 30 seconds, Cloud began to feel funny. Then she yelled, "This is, This is. THIS IS REALLY GOOD! AND SUGARY! AND I feel kind of happy and perky." Cloud then walked, no scratch that, skipped to go find her friends and tell them about the revolutionary soda.

The first people Cloud ran into in the hall were Kizna and Kasumi who were attempting to find Zero and Rucy. Cloud skipped up to them soda can in hand.

"Have ya'll tried this stuff! It makes you really happy and perky and excited and happy and perky and EXCITED AND HAPPY AND PERKY!" Cloud screeched. Kasumi patted her on the back. "It's okay Cloud calm down," Kasumi said. "Take deep breaths." Cloud followed Kasumi's instructions and began to breathe in and out and in and out. "I CAN"T STAY CALM!" she yelled as she began skipping around them. Kasumi sighed. Kizna, however was very curious. She was eyeing the ingredients on the can. It had sugar, sodium ,no vitamins, more sugar, fat, food coloring secret ingredient X, no protein. Wait a second, secret ingredient X. "What the? Cloud has anybody else who drank this not been able to stay calm?" Kizna asked. Before Cloud could answer Wrecka and Roose came out of the cafeteria giggling insanely and then they both skipped off down the hall. "My gawd. This soda is poisoning people's minds," Kasumi muttered. Kizna dragged Kasumi off. "C'mon let's go investigate this!" Kizna declared. On their way to their dorm they saw many disturbing sights. They first was Yu. They hid behind a trashcan as they saw the boy take a sip out of a giggling Rio's soda. After three sips Yu burst into uncontrollable laughter. He began rolling on the floor, giggling like a possessed preschooler. Rio then helped Yu up and said, "C'mon let's give some to Garaes!" Yu nodded and they both skipped back towards the cafeteria. "NO THEY'LL GET GARAES!!" Kasumi screamed as she scrambled back towards the cafeteria but Kizna stopped her and reminded Kasumi they were investigating. As Kasumi and Kizna continued to creep back towards their dorm, they saw another very revealing sight. Kizna shoved Kasumi behind a trashcan once more. They both peaked over the top of the trashcan at Zero and Rucy. Both extremely hyper and doing flips down the hall. "Hey Rucy if you close your eyes you can see stars," Zero said dazed. Rucy was jumping up and down screaming, "COOL! COOL! I can see them!" Hiead was walking down the hall minding his own business and Zero walked up to him. "Hey Hiead. You got to try this stuff!" Zero said, giggling as he handed Hiead some "Super Fizz 3000." Hiead eyed Zero in his overly hyper state. "If I do will you stopped giggling like little girls," Hiead said flatly. Rucy nodded and laughed. "We'll try!" he said. Hiead sighed and took a sip and he began feeling very, very strange. "I feel funny. What did you put in this Enna?" Hiead questioned. Zero shrugged. Hiead glared at him but then he felt a sudden blood rush to his head and Hiead did something so odd. So un-Hiead. So unrealistic that Kasumi and Kizna nearly fainted on the spot. He smiled and then all three of the boys giggling like valley girls skipped down the hall hand in hand screaming, "PIXIE POWER!!"

Kasumi looked shell shocked. "I think I'm going to die of shock," she muttered. Kizna looked on the back of the can. "Look there's a number to call if you have questions! Come on!!" Kizna yelled as she dragged Kasumi to the nearest phone.

Kizna pounded in the number 1-800-555-FIZZ on the pay phone. Tapping her foot impatiently, Kizna muttered, 'C'mon pick up the phone!" After about two minutes of holding an operator finally picked up.

"Hello this is Tsunami of "Super Fizz 3000" customer service how may I help you!" a female voice chirped.

"Hi Tsunami. I was just wondering if people that drink your soda experience any odd side effects," Kizna asked. Kizna overheard the woman on the other end of the line sigh heavily as she flipped threw the pages of her instruction manual.

"The side effect of extreme hyperness/excitement will occur if the drinker has EX blood type or can not tolerate high amounts of sugar in the bloodstream. The hyperness will occur over a period of one day. However, if the drinker drinks the soda on a regular basis the results can be permanent," Tsunami explained as she slammed her instruction book shut.

"Okay. Um, thanks!" Kizna said as she put the phone back on the receiver. Kasumi sighed. "Well one day of hyperness isn't so bad. I mean, they'll all get over it tomorrow won't they," Kasumi said in a hopeful voice. Before Kizna could tell Kasumi that her idea was absolutely ridiculous, Zero and Hiead skipped past them singing loudly. It was odd enough. But even weirder was they song they were singing. Hiead and Zero sang at the top of their lungs, "Are you ready Candidates. Aye, Aye Cap'n. Oh, who is the coolest as can be? ZERO AND HIEAD! Hyper and insane and best friends are we! ZERO AND HIEAD! Hiead's the smart and hyper is he! ZERO AND HIEAD! And Zero's the nice one sweet as can be! ZERO AND HIEAD! Get ready! ZERO AND HIEAD! ZERO AND HIEAD! ZEROOOO AND HIEAAAAD!" Kasumi burst into sobs screaming that she couldn't take anymore of this insane hyperness from anyone. Kizna was trying not to burst out laughing at Zero and Hiead who had stopped skipping not to far away from them.

Zero was patting Hiead on the back for a job well done on what was to become their new "theme song." "Hiead, that was a beautiful song man. You're my best friend you know that! I WUV you man!" Zero shouted dramatically as both boys burst into hysterical sobs and hugged each other. Hiead sniffled. "Give me a pound my brother!" Hiead exclaimed as Zero gave him a pound.

"You da man Hiead!"

"No, no, no you da man Zero!"

"No way hiead! You da man!

"Nah! You da man!"

"No you da man!"

Their pointless argument continued until they skipped out of sight. Kasumi sighed. "I guess it effects their thinking too," she mumbled.

"That was very interesting," a familiar voice said. Kizna and Kasumi turned around to see Clay and Saki standing calmly behind them. Both unaffected by the hazardous soda.

"This soda has side effects on people with the EX ability you know," Clay stated. Kizna nodded.

"But Clay that doesn't explain why Repairers are being effected," Saki exclaimed. Clay pushed up his glasses as he went into deep pondering mode.

"It must be because space makes your blood less tolerable of extreme amounts of sugar. That must explain everyone's extreme energy!" Clay concluded.

"So what are we going to do?" Kasumi yelled. Everyone was silent as they began to think about their current situation. But Kizna exclaimed," Guys! I think I've got a plan!"

That night the group snuck into a cafeteria and using Clay's genius wizardry engineered a flamethrower with some aerosal and Azuma's lighter. They torched they thing until they wasn't nuthin' but ashes left. It was the school's fault for being irresponsible and not reading the label/not caring about the more children.

"Mission accomplished." Kizna said with a smile.

Warning: please do not try and engineer a flamethrower at home. Please n' thank you.

The tragic end. DUN DUN DUUUUN! That's all folks! Read and Review please! :-D


End file.
